


Shimmer

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, side-effects of the Watcher's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: It was always the strangest things that reminded you.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orime/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Since it’s short, I went for something with a generic PoE Watcher. I have been reminded why I don’t do second person POV often…but it’s fun in small doses! (Edit, two months later: "I don't do second person," she said, not knowing the next two months would be just consumed with learning to write second person.)

It’s just heat haze. Just the faint wavering from the harsh summer beating down on the town. And yet, it makes your breath catch, sends a spark of something at once hot and cold, nauseatingly powerful, plunging down your throat and into your core as you recall the way reality goes fuzzy at the edges, the way sound _shimmers_ in and out when a vision takes hold.

You close the drapes and try to breathe. Perhaps things will cool tomorrow.


End file.
